


Arrivals

by TheSunsetsLonger



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsetsLonger/pseuds/TheSunsetsLonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian arrives in New York and can't find her driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and written at 1am.  
> This is for Briana cause she hates angst so I thought I'd write her some fluff.
> 
> Will probably continue with another chapter about the next 48 hours!

The minute Gillian stepped off the plane she was hit by a wave of tiredness. She felt a yawn forming but was too tired to do anything about it as she let out huge breath as she yawned, attempting to force some oxygen to her brain to at least keep her awake until she reached her hotel. For once she was happy she had left her kids in London and wasn’t planning on meeting with anyone during her short stay in New York.

Her plan for the coming week was a couple of meetings regarding Streetcar and then a trip to Utah for a comic con. Quick and easy, in and out, no emotional attachment and no pressure to take care of anyone but herself. 

She made it off the plane and to baggage claim unnoticed. Perhaps it was her black oversized hoodie she’d found in her laundry basket (“I don’t remember buying this,” she’d thought) and her black-rimmed glasses that allowed her anonymity. Or perhaps people were just as tired as she was and didn’t care to bother her in the airport at 11pm. Either way she was just happy to no have to give a fake smile to someone claiming to be her biggest fan.

Knowing he’d want to hear that she had landed safely she sent David a text.

Gillian: Remind me never to get the evening flight again! I’m exhausted I might just nap in the arrivals lounge.

Within seconds of putting her phone down she felt it buzz.

David: I’m sorry babe; just hurry back to your hotel and you’ll be fine. At least you got to spend more time with your boys so that’s a good thing!

She smiled and put her phone back down as she knew he’d call her back when he knew she’d made it to her hotel and was comfortable in her bed. As she waited for her suitcase she contemplated taking a nap on the uncomfortable seats in the arrivals lounge but opted out of it. She knew she’d never hear the end of it from either David or the media if someone snapped a photo of her as she snoozed in the airport. Luckily her bag was one of the first to arrive so she didn’t have time to find a good spot to nap at. Feeling tiredness coming down on her harder she quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit, feeling an excitement to finally get into a soft bed and sleep.

Going through customs was easy considering the time of night but finding her driver was another matter. She scoured the sea of chauffeurs holding signs with names: Brooks, Peters, Rodriguez, Goldberg, Smith… She couldn’t believe her driver wasn’t here, she’d been specific to have the driver come to JFK at 11:30pm as she knew that’d give her time to get her luggage before getting an angry call from a driver who was waiting for her. 

Realising she was standing in the way for others she moved to the side of the arrivals area and got her phone out. She was about to call her driver when she saw a sign that caught her eye. Not that she could actually read the sign as the man was standing far back and her glasses were on her head and not her face but she was sure she had read the sign correctly. 

A white sign with five big black letters spelling out “Scully” was in the far back of the crowd of drivers. She couldn’t believe it, how could the driver know that it was THAT Gillian Anderson he was picking up. Now she wasn’t just tired but also pissed off, who in their right mind would call her by her character’s name when she had clearly stated her real name and not a pseudonym for once. She let out a sigh and headed over to the man with the Scully sign. Putting her glasses back on she approached the man, “that’s me” she sighed and started heading towards the exit, expecting the man to follow. Noticing the sign once again she stopped and took a step backwards examining the words closer. Being actually able to read the sign properly should make out the words that were written below her character’s name, something she had previously thought to be just a line.

In smaller print two words were spelled out, “it’s me”. Gillian furrowed her brow as the cogs in her brain were running on low power as her tiredness had finally fully set in. “It’s me… it’s me… what the fuck does it’s me mean?” she thought and then she read the sign in full. SCULLY IT’S ME was written in that same handwriting she was so familiar with. The same writing that signed off every letter she received home twice a month. She looked up to the man she’d just given the cold shoulder and found herself looking into eyes with the perfect shade of green. Her mouth fell open as she realised who it was and was left gobsmacked and silent for god knows how long.

“You fucker!” was all that she could get out as she leapt into David’s arms, letting her suitcase fall to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her level so she didn’t have to stand on her toes. “You… you fucker!” she said again, this time letting out a small giggle.

Knowing they were in public and still keeping their relationship under wraps they quickly looked around them to check that no one was paying attention to them. By the looks of them together they could just be any old couple that had been separated by thousands of miles and not a single person was looking their way.

Returning her gaze to David she let her guard down and leant in to kiss him on the lips. Their first kisses were always a special moment for them each time they met because of the long duration between their last and first kiss. This time it had only been a little under two months since their last kiss but it still felt equally as special as the hundreds of times they’d been reunited. The kiss was soft and quick, not wanting to offer any photo opportunities for paparazzis lurking in the crowds.

Eager to get out of the airport Gillian let go of David’s neck and picked her suitcase up and took hold of David’s had with her free one and lead him out the door. “I take it you’re my driver tonight, Sir?” she asks, still speaking in her British accent. “Indeed I am ma’am. The next 48 hours this car and I am all yours.” David flashes her a smile and opens the door for Gillian. She slides into the passenger seat as David hurries round the car to get in the driver's seat. 

“In case you haven’t figured it out yet I also unbooked your hotel for the weekend as you’re staying with me.” says said as he pulled out of the spot he had been parked in.

“I can’t believe you. I thought you were in L.A.!” Gillian says, leaning her head back to the headrest to face David. “Don’t you still have an episode left to film?” she asked, too tired to really be interested in the answer.

“I do, but now I’m here with you,” he replies, placing his hand on Gillian’s thigh gently caressing the inside of her knee with his thumb. “Unless you want me back in L.A. cause I’m sure I can catch a flight in the morning if you want?” the last part clearly a joke.

“I guess I’m fine with you being here,” Gillian tried to deadpan but a smile quickly crept up on her and spread across her face. “Thank you,” she said as she closed her eyes drifting to sleep to the calming sounds of rubber tires on the streets of New York. 

She awoke from what felt like two seconds of sleep (which in reality had been twenty-five minutes) as the passenger door opened with David’s hand held out in front of her. Still half asleep she took hold of his hand and got out of the car. She felt herself lose her balance from the tiredness but was immediately supported by David’s arm that had snuck its way around her waist as he led her towards his front door.

He unlocked the door and carried her suitcase in the house before leading Gillian through the door and towards his bedroom. Having known her for a long time and spent many a night with Gillian he knew that when she was tired there was only one thing to do and that was to let her sleep. If he didn’t there was a risk of losing a limb or two in her sleep deprived range that turned into a monster that no doubt would’ve ended up as an X-File for Mulder and Scully to solve.

Not more than fifteen minutes after they entered the house Gillian found herself tucked up in bed and freshly showered, her hair towel dried in a drowsy attempt to dry her blonde locks. She is about to fall asleep when she feels David crawl into his side of the bed, turning the lights off before pulling her towards his chest. He nuzzles his nose in her damp hair and places a line of kisses along her jawline.

“I missed you,” he says in a whisper as he places one final kiss on the side of her mouth before settling into her. “A lot.” he says even quieter and lets out a content breath.

“Mhm,” Gillian mumbles through a tired haze, “I missed you too babe, but I’m really tired…” she lets out a long yawn and continues “so this… what you’re trying to do will have to wait until the morning.”  


David chuckles lightly and reaches up to kiss her mouth one more time. This time it’s a longer more passionate kiss lasting a couple of seconds before he settles back behind Gillian’s much smaller body and they both drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Happiest moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up the next day after Arrivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit all over the place and is unedited so enjoy it the best you can.

There are three things that make Gillian happier than anything else. The first is hearing her children’s laughter, it is an unbeatable feeling to know that her children are happy and are enjoying life. The second on the list is being on stage; she loves the empowerment it gives her and the freedom to escape into the complicated lives of her characters. The third thing that makes her the happiest is where she is right at this very moment; asleep in the arms of the man she wholeheartedly loves.

After her long evening flight the night before she had fallen asleep quickly as she relaxed into David’s warm chest feeling his sweet breath on the back of her neck. Sleeping in his arms was the best thing she knew as it always guaranteed her seeing him the next day, unlike the three hundred days a year where she slept alone not knowing the next time she’d see him. 

It was a complicated relationship but considering that they’ve known each other for over 23 years it was never any doubt that they’d struggle with a long distance relationship. The love and passion they have for each other and the other’s family is what keeps them together, what makes them work. No one else seems to understand how they manage to only see each other less than a third of the year but it really does work for them. 

They had had this very discussion a year back as they sat on either end of David’s couch overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It was a long conversation, not that there were a lot said it was just interrupted by kissing, toe flirting and tickle fights. Eventually they called truce on the tickle war and came to the conclusion that being apart is what brings them together on a different level. They never get bored of each other’s company and could spend every waken hour just looking at each other without ever having the urge to do something. 

Gillian wakes from deep sleep to the buzzing of a phone on David’s bedside table. She feels how David wakes up and moves his heavy arm that had lain possessively across her waist throughout the night. He grabs the phone to see his daughter’s name on the caller-ID.

“I gotta take this,” he says giving Gillian’s cheek a quick peck before crawling out of bed to take the call.

He returns after a couple of minutes with two cups of coffee and a freshly cut orange and places it on the bedside table next to Gillian. She moves towards the middle of the bed to sit up, allowing for David to fit into the space where she’d just lain. 

“I like your outfit,” she says eyeing David’s muscular body; clad only in a pair of black Calvin Kleins. She smirked as she leans over him to reach one of the cups he’d just brought in.

“Someone has stolen all my loungewear,” he replies referring to the black hoodie lying over the armchair in the corner of his bedroom. 

“Oh, so that’s whose it is. I didn’t recognise it but it looked comfy so I wore it for the plane.” Gillian takes a sip of coffee burning her lips on the boiling hot liquid.

“Who else could it belong to?” David asks, handing her a piece of orange. “It’s three sizes too big for you and I’m the only man in your life,” he continues, poking a finger in her side to tickle her.

“Don’t start,” she warns as she pokes him back. “And I thought it could’ve been Piper’s but clearly I was wrong. I like it though so I’d hate to give it back to you.” 

“Keep it. It looks better on you anyway,” David say with a smile as he finishes his coffee and puts an orange peel in the empty cup.

They finished their simple breakfast and got ready for the day. Gillian didn’t know David’s plans but figured he had a few days off from filming Aquarius to spend with her in New York so she guessed his plans were to do whatever she was doing. At the moment it was to sit down and answer numerous emails and participate in a couple of meetings over the phone. Knowing she didn’t have to leave the house for a while she put his hoodie back on and wore no pants for ultimate comfort. 

After an hour of work Gillian got up and headed over to the kitchen to make a snack. David had been reading a book on the sofa opposite her as she worked at the dining table. As Gillian moved across the kitchen reaching for shelves that were too far out of her reach David diverted his attention to her rather than his book. 

Every time she reaches for a shelf the back of her (David’s) hoodie slides up to reveal her skimpily clad backside, not that he minded as his kids were out of the house and he really couldn’t think of a better sight than her firm cheeks. 

“What’s so funny?” Gillian says and David snaps out of his stare that was locked on her behind. Realising he was grinning he shook is head, “nothing” he replies and diverts his attention back to his book.

It didn’t take long until he hears a bowl fall off the top shelf and crash into pieces on the kitchen floor. Not a second later he hears Gillian yell. He gets up, moving his reading glasses to the top of his head and hurries over to her side. “Are you alright?” he asks looking around seeing a small pool of blood next to Gillian’s bare foot. 

“Oh babe you’re bleeding! Don’t move or you might cut yourself again.” David lifts her up and places her petite body on the kitchen island, carefully stepping around the broken pieces of glass. He lifts her leg up to inspect the cut closer determining that it’s not deep enough to have a medical doctor look at it.

David leaves her sitting on the island as he leaves for the bathroom returning shortly after with a small first aid kid. For a moment he felt like he was taking care of one of his kids again as the last time he used the first aid kit was when Miller fell off his bike and cut his knee open. This time it’s Gillian and he aims to take good care of her as

“Does it hurt?” he asks dabbing an antiseptic pad on her fresh cut.

“No. Honestly it’s not as bad as it…” she couldn’t finish the sentence before she started yelling out profanities, some that David had never heard of until now. “Okay, yeah, that hurts a lot let’s not do that again.” 

David quickly cleaned the cut while Gillian tried to push him away by his shoulders to stop the stinging from the antiseptic but to no avail, as he’s twice her size and strength. He got out a plaster and started peeling off the back of it but not able to find the edge of the tab without his glasses he quickly them back on the edge of his nose.

“You look like an old man,” Gillian says followed by a quiet giggle. 

“Do you want me to take care of you or do you want me to stop?” David replies looking up over the top of his glasses in a serious stare. 

“I do want you to take care of me, it’s nice.” she says with a smile and cups his face in her hands to bring his face closer to hers. She smiles and inches forward slowly but David’s too impatient and captures her lips with his own.

They share a few soft kisses as Gillian pulls David closer by his waist to settle him between her legs. David moves his hands from her thighs and up her sides leaving his left hand resting on her hip as he guides his other to the back of her neck and deepens the kiss. Gillian moans into his mouth and moves her hands down to fit in the back pockets of his jeans squeezing his cheeks through the fabric to inch him closer to her centre. 

A few moments later David is the first to pull away as he gasps for air. Despite having spent the past 12 hours in the same house they hadn’t approached any level of intimacy apart from a few pecks here and there. Gillian was still tired from her flight and they were happy to not feel the urge to jump each other the minute they were in the same room. They’d done that many times before but now they just wanted to spend time with each other like any other couple who lived together.

Stroking her cheeks with his thumb David gives her a shy smile and kisses her once more before pulling away and returning to take care of her cut. He puts the plaster over the cut and places a quick peck on top of it just like he does with his kids. 

He stands back up and moves between Gillian’s legs placing his hands on each thigh rubbing soft circles with his thumbs. 

“So…” he says darting his eyes between her eyes and mouth. “Do you want to continue making food or do you want to go back to what we were just doing?”  
“Hmm…” Gillian hums, reaching for David’s glasses and placing them next to her on the counter. “I am hungry… but I guess that could wait.”

David’s next move took Gillian by surprise as he grabbed her by her ass, hoisting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He kisses her with fiery passion as he carries her into his bedroom placing her in the middle of the bed.

Seeing as he was wearing more clothes than her he quickly stripped out his jeans and t-shirt leaving him in just his boxers. He lowers himself onto the bed and crawls up Gillian’s body leaving a trail of kisses across her body creating goose bumps on her skin. He finally reaches her face and Gillian’s patience is now equal to zero as she grabs him by the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss, not allowing a single second go to was from having his mouth on hers.

When Gillian had got on that plane the night before she had imagined herself spending a couple of quiet nights in her hotel as she took meetings, answered emails, and learned her lines for Streetcar. Arriving exhausted at the airport and not finding her driver had annoyed her to a great extent but finding David to be her own personal chauffeur for the night made her evening better than she could’ve thought. Not that her regular driver was terrible but he didn’t spend the night kissing her and making her feel special like David did. 

Now her she was back in bed having every inch of her body be worshipped by the man that she loves. In this very moment this was the thing that made her the happiest, as she felt more loved than she had ever done before in her life. 

They came at the same time as they collapsed into a haze of love and lust, their bodies a sticky mess of post-sex cuddling. Gillian grazed her hands through David’s hair gently stroking her hand over the curve of his ear and down his neck.

“Thank you.” she says quietly, reaching for his lips and taking them in for a long kiss. “For coming out here. For making me feel special, making me feel loved.”

David pulled Gillian closer allowing his nose to gently brush against hers. He places a few pecks on her cheek catching a single tear that has managed to escape her wet eyes.

“I want you to know that you’re always special,” David starts in a soft voice. “I love you so much even when we’re miles apart with the ocean and continent between us. Even when you’re asleep when I call and you don’t text back in the morning. I want you to know that I am always thinking about you, whether it’s when I’m watching the sun set over the Pacific Ocean wishing you were there with me or when I’m in bed alone reaching across to your side hoping to feel you.” He kisses her slowly rubbing small circles on her back before he continues.

“You are the most special person in my life and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I hate that we have to spend all this time apart but I know that when we are together we are perfect and that is all I ever want in life. Whether we get to be us for five days a year or 300 days I don’t care, as long as you know that I love you and that you will always be special to me.”

“I love you too.” Is all Gillian could get out before her mouth was back on David’s as she darted her tongue between his lips. 

This was the happiest she’d ever been and the next time she’d feel lonely she’d remember this very moment and replay David’s words to herself and know that he is somewhere thinking of her.


End file.
